Sojourn
by AceOfClub
Summary: AU. Looking back at the occurring events after she was forced on vacation by her friends, Usagi was sure she hasn't signed up for an adventure or a emotional trip of nostalgia. Not that she minded that, though.


Summary: AU. Looking back at the occurring events after she was forced on vacation by her friends, Usagi was sure she hasn't signed up for an adventure or a emotional trip of nostalgia. Not that she minded that, though.

\--

Usagi Tsukino needs sleep. No, no, no, she needs coffee to stay awake, to continue with her work. To sleep and leave her work unfinished, or to work and sacrifice her sleep and health. She chose the latter. Which she only regrets the second day, when she goes to hand in her work to her boss.

"Tsukino, you've been working all night again?" Mamoru asked as he scrolled through pages of the newspaper article Usagi wrote. The work was done lousily, unlike the usual interesting articles whose words were chosen so skillfully that they could instantly capture attention of the readers.

The blonde only sighed in reply, the answer was made clear. "I take that as a yes."

Usagi had a hard life as a teenager; working part-time jobs at restaurants and convenience stores to pay her own school fees. Her family wasn't exactly poor, but her father was the only one working, and with her brother studying at a prestigous high school and her adopted sister Chibi-Chibi entering grade school, it was only natural for her to support them, now that she's graduated college.

However, things just don't go smoothly. There was no way she alone can support a family of five with her earnings as a journalist. Which was why she had three jobs now. _Three_. The first one of course, was a journalist; her main job and what everyone thinks is her only job.

The second was a dream of hers when she was a child: a manga artist. She just sketched up some simple drawings of some young high school girl, gave her a complex history along with a humorous life with a nice adventure; sent the story to a publisher under a pen name, and somehow her story got on the bestseller list. That made her life busier than it was ever, but she enjoyed it, and that was all that mattered to her. The only ones who knew of her status as a mangaka was her family and a few good friends. Mamoru, being her upperclassman and husband of (one of) her college best friend Chieko, was one of the few people who knew. Which was why he was so annoying right now.

The third.. well, doesn't really count as _one_ job. Working part-time at lots of fast food restaurants and literally-every-kind-of-store couldn't really count as one job, but Usagi thinks it was easier this way, seeing she has really lost count of the number of part-time jobs she had.

"Losing sleep won't do you any good, Tsukino, your work won't be as good as those done in when you're in good health-"

 _Snap_. "What do you want me to do then!? Pull my usual excuses and hand in the work later, so I can get to be snickered at for unfair treatment because we know each other on a personal level!?"

 _Silence_.

"..I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I understand that you're stressed with all those work.." An idea suddenly hit Mamoru. "You should go on a break! You're in no condition to work, Chieko's been really worried and asked me to keep an eye on you and your health."

"As if Chieko would do such a-"

"Now! I've already decided to give you a six-month holiday, Tsukino; and yes, I won't be taking 'no' for an answer. I'll see you in six months, byeeee!"

Then Usagi was thrown out of the office. She sighed again, thinking that Mamoru was rather childlish for a man two years older than her. That very moment, someone placed their hand on her shoulder, freaking her out a little.

Turning around, she saw a young woman with blond hair tucked neatly into her cap standing behing her. Despite the woman's cap and sunglasses, Usagi could still easily tell her true identity.

"Mina-"

"Shhh! I just escaped from a huge crowd of fans, and you're going to blow my cover _again_ if you say my name! Let's go to our usual spot."

\--

After settling down at their usual seat in the peaceful little cafe, Usagi started telling Minako about her conversation earlier with Mamoru, but she instantly regretted as Minako was clearly siding Mamoru in this case.

"If that's the case, I've got the perfect place for you!" Minako rumaged through her bag and pulled out her phone, showing Usagi some pictures. "Ta-da~! A co-worker of mine showed this to me yesterday, saying that it was _absolutely fabulous_ and _wonderful_! It's exactly what you need now!" The pictures showed a lovely countryside villa surrounded by golden-yellow maple trees.

"You want me to go on a vacation in this place?"

"Yup! What else can you do there?"

"But-"

"No buts! I've already typed up a message to the owner Chika-san to inform her of your stay.. Now, 'Send'..."

"Minako-chan..!"

"You don't have a choice here.. The great Minako Aino has made it for you! Now, go pack up! You're leaving tomorrow morning!"

\--

"Do I _really_ have to go?" Usagi asked for the eighteenth time that morning.

"For the last time, _yes. You will be going. Minako Aino does not take no as an answer._ Understand?" Minako stated with an eerie (plain wicked) smile. Usagi could only nod dumbly to her statement, knowing it was impossible to change her friend's mind.

"Fine, fine. I'll _try_ to enjoy myself on this vacation." She said so while grabbing on to her luggage and waved her friend goodbye.

Sighing, she boarded the train.

Not knowing the most exciting adventure was awaiting her at the destination.

Just a short distance away, a charming young man was seen boarding the same train.

Meanwhile with Minako, while sending Usagi off, she made a phone call to her boyfriend Yaten telling him about the whole thing.

"So, you've sent her to _that_ village?"

"Yes, is there anything wrong?"

"No, it's just... that's the place where _that guy_ goes every time of this year. Sure would be interesting if they somehow met."

And thus the journey starts.


End file.
